


12/11

by Calico_Neko



Series: Kou-chan no month [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada nyata yang disembunyikan</p>
            </blockquote>





	12/11

Saya … belum pernah sekecewa ini pada Kouki-kun. Tahunan kami bersahabat. TK, SD, dan SMA kami selalu bersama. Apa yang menjadi rahasia saya, selalu saya bagi pada Kouki-kun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami seakan tidak punya batasan dalam berhubungan, semua serba diketahui. Termasuk tahi lalat di ketiak kiri Kouki-kun.

Tetapi kenyataannya? Kouki-kun berbohong. Janjinya untuk terus berteman hingga maut, menjadi best man saya saat pernikahan dengan entah siapa nanti, diputus sepihak oleh Kouki-kun. Dia mendadak hilang dari hidup saya, dari jangkauan saya. Kouki-kun … raib. Tidak ada kabar. Tidak ada yang tahu belantaranya.

Bila saya ingat, menghilangnya Kouki-kun bertepatan dengan saya keluar dari rumah sakit. SMA kelas dua, bus study tour yang saya tumpangi mengalami rem blong. Bus saya terjun bebas dan menghantam jurang puluhan meter di bawahnya. Kabar menyatakan banyak yang tidak selamat. Aku dan sedikit lainnya saya ketahui dapat diselamatkan. Segera kami dibawa ke rumah sakit, ditangani sepiawai mungkin.

Setelah sadarkan diri dari menjalani operasi yang bahkan saya sendiri tidak tahu operasi apa saja, perlahan saya mulai meraba keadaan. Kaa-san dan Tou-san rajin menemani saya bergantian. Seminggu lebih di rumah sakit, selama itu pulalah saya menanyakan keberadaan Kouki-kun. Sebab, dia tidak menjenguk saya. Sama sekali.

“Kaa-san, Kouki-kun mana? Tou-san, Kouki-kun kenapa tidak menjenguk? Apa ada yang melihat Kouki-kun?” berulang kali saya tanyakan. Namun jawaban tidak memuaskan yang selalu saya peroleh.

“Kouki-kun sedang sibuk,” begitu ujar Kaa-san bahkan ketika lewat bulanan saya keluar dari rumah sakit. Bertandang ke rumah seperti biasa saja tidak Kouki-kun lakukan.

Saya kecewa. Jelas marah pada Kouki-kun. Saya bukan anak manja yang meminta diperhatikan sahabatnya, tetapi bagi saya ini jelas keterlaluan. Sahabat seharusnya siap sedia pada keadaan apapun, senang, sedih. Sempat berpikir Kouki-kun tidak mau bertemu dengan saya karena saya sekarang cacat. Kaki kiri saya diamputasi. Apa Kouki-kun malas bila diminta bantuan oleh orang merepotkan seperti saya? Kalau benar katakan saja. Menghilang seperti ini hanya membuat saya marah dan kecewa padamu, Kouki-kun!

“Ah!” lewat limat tahun, dada kiri saya terkadang sakit, apalagi bila mengingat kekecewaan saya pada Kouki-kun. Kaa-san mengatakan jangan membuat jantung saya lelah. Efek dari kecelakaan, katanya. Saya tidak begitu percaya, tetapi saya sering mengiyakan saja.

.

Hari ini bertepatan sebulan meninggalnya Tou-san. Setelah izin pulang agak terlambat pada Kaa-san, saya mengunjungi tempat abunya disimpan. Tempat dimana jiwa-jiwa lain telah turut berpulang. Cukup lama saya mendoakan beliau, sempat pula menceritakan kehidupan perkuliahan, gadis yang tengah saya sukai, juga tentang Kouki-kun yang hingga sekarang tidak menemui saya.

Curhatan saya pada Tou-san sepertinya mendapat jawaban pada saat itu juga. Saya hendak pulang, ketika langkah saya meminta untuk berhenti di depan sebuah vas abu-abu berlabelkan-

**Furihata Kouki**   
**8 November 1998 - 26 Juli 2015**

Saya merutuki kaki saya yang tinggal satu ketika setengah melompat menuju pangkalan taksi. Saya butuh penjelasan dan saya yakin Kaa-san tahu semuanya. Kaa-san pasti berbohong setiap kali mengatakan Kouki-kun sibuk!

“Kouki-kun memang sibuk. Dia sibuk memompa darah untuk Tetsuya.”

“Eh?”

Kaa-san menyentuh dada kiri saya, tepat di atas jantung ini berdetak lantang penuh semangat hidup.

“Lima tahun lalu, Kouki-kun memaksa jantungnya didonorkan padamu waktu tahu Tetsuya tidak akan selamat.”


End file.
